Eternally Yours
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Sequel to Perfumed Hearts:: Trouble is brewing and twists and turns await for Bella, Edward and Jacob. Old foes and new, and not everything is as it seems my friends. So please reviews are welcome and enjoy. :: Permanent Hiatus::
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Home is where the Trouble is **

I was standing in the front yard looking up at the house, I stiffened as a scent invaded my nose, and the mangy wolf that had started the fight was inside with Bella and her father. Walking into the house I found them in the kitchen with freshly drawn up plans to fix the house. When I reached the doorway Jacob was staring at me from the other side of the table he was on the verge of snarling at me.

Pulling my lips over my teeth I gave a small growl before Bella and Charlie looked up at me. I had slipped into the house so quietly that I took them by surprise. I nodded at them and moved to Bella's side and looked at the plans that I would be financing. I slid my arm around Bella's waist and held her close to my side as I scanned the drawing closely. At that moment I was thankful that Charlie was there or I would have ended up paying for kitchen renovations as well.

Charlie rose from his seat, he had plans with a friend to go fishing, and I was barely listening to him until I heard that Jacob's voice chime in saying his friend Sam would be over soon to help with the renovations. I pulled Bella even closer and snarled under my breath. Carlisle had promised Charlie in return for paying for the repairs I would be also helping with said repairs. I knew that it was going to be a long day and the sun hadn't even broken the horizon yet. As Charlie's cruiser pulled out of the driveway my head snapped toward Jacob. "You keep your friends away from Bella, I'm going to protect her from all of you, one little slip up and she'll get hurt." I said spitting my venom at the young werewolf who was standing shirtless across from me his arms were crossed over his chest. I held Bella close and buried my nose in her hair to save her scent in my mind before it would be tainted with werewolf stink.

After an hour the small house was filled with chatter as Jacob explained the plans to the others standing around him. I kept holding Bella like she was life support; their stink was making me gag. I wasn't going to let her get near them. "Bella… come on I needed to get away from the smell for a few minutes at least." I said softly keeping her close, when Bella told me that she wanted to stay inside I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her over my shoulder and brought her out into the backyard. I put Bella down on the grass and sat beside her and held her hand in my hand. I took a deep breath; the scent of the woods cleared my head so that I was able think once again. The werewolf scent was diluted out here. I kept my eyes locked on the woods at the edge of the yard as I heard one particular person coming down the stairs quietly.

"Bella, we're going to start moving the furniture out of the house and we need to know where to put it. So could you come show us where to put it?" he asked. I growled as Bella pulled away from me and went inside with Jacob.

Soon a train of werewolves carrying furniture and putting the furniture around me in the backyard; I got up from the grass and moved to the edge of the woods and leaned against a large tree. When I started to worry about Bella being inside alone with the wolves she came back out and walked over to me with a sheet of white lined paper. I raised my eyebrow a bit as she handed it to me. Glancing at the writing I noticed it was a shopping list. "What's this for?" I asked sounding snippier than normal. "Well Jacob and the others are going to be getting hungry soon so I was hoping that you would run to the store for me and get some food." She said looking down at the ground. I was looking at the list once more.

"I'm already paying for the repairs and a new couch now I have to feed these mutts?" I remarked not caring how I sounded. Bella looked at me "I want to repay them with lunch and they tend to eat a lot and I have to start setting the table, besides you can get away from them like you wanted to." she said with a smirk.

"Yeah, which means I'll be leaving you here with them putting you in more danger than you normally get in by just being alone." I said still holding onto the list. In the back of my mind I was debating whether or not to go. If I went she would get hurt by one of them, if she came with me she was also in danger. "For your information Edward I'm always in trouble especially with a vampire for a boyfriend and a werewolf for a best friend, so all of your worrying is moot" she said with an emphasis on the fact that we weren't two normal teens she hung out with.

I grabbed my hair on the side of my head and growled a bit "Do you even hear yourself, yes you're in danger with me around but you're in more danger being around a bunch of flea bitten werewolves that could snap in a moment's notice, I've had years of practice to control myself." I remarked laughing a bit in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

I stopped laughing when I saw Jacob coming toward us he had a cheerful look on his face. When he put his arm around Bella's shoulder I had to hold myself back from jumping him and taking him out right then. "We'll take very good care of Bella she's going to be safe with us around, if any bloodsuckers try to get near her we'll finish them off… don't worry if we do any damage to the house we won't charge you for it" he said laughing and pulling Bella closer to his body. I gave a warning snarl telling Jacob that he was pushing it being that close to Bella in front of me.

----------------

Getting free from Jacob's arm was easier than normal as I moved in between them. A few moments passed and I was able to convince Edward to make the run to the supermarket for me. Since he ran all the way here this morning I gave him the key to my truck. As I stood in the back yard I heard the engine roar to life and head down the street and head for town. Jacob headed back inside when his friend Sam called him for help. I wanted to stay out of their way as much as possible. I found the arm chair from the living room sitting on a flat area of the yard. Taking a seat I looked up at the sky it was pretty overcast and I hoped that any rain we would have would hold off until the furniture was back in the house. I curled up and put my head down on the arm of the chair, using one of the small pillows to support my head I decided to pass the time waiting with a nap. I had been woken so early with Jacob and his friends showing up before Charlie left that I was still tired. The moment I closed my eyes my body began to feel heavy with sleep and soon the dreams started.

_I was standing in my back yard and I was walking slowly into the forest, I could hear a growl that I would recognize anywhere. Moving faster I found Edward standing there alone. He moved forward in the blink of an eye and embraced me, he leaned in and began to kiss me with such a fire that I felt like I was going to burst into flames, when I managed to push him away he had changed now Jacob standing before me shirtless and holding me against his feverish body. It felt like I was on the cliff again behind Edward's house, I wanted to fall this time into warmth that's when Jacob began to change like Edward had before him. I began to struggle as the arms around me began to crush me like a vice._

_I was screaming the sound of my screams were so loud even to me, the heat was replaced with ice. Jacob had turned into the one man I never could get out of my dreams. Laurent was standing where Jacob and Edward before him had been. I thrashed like a helpless animal while he forced his lips onto mine, they were cold like Edward's but there was no love in them at all. I began to claw helplessly at his stone cheeks as he pulled away quickly, then the tremendous pain in my chest as I looked down and saw his hand plunged in my chest his hand around my heart crushing it. _

I woke up and began to panic when I felt something over my mouth again; I began to claw at it on instinct only to realize that it was a warm hand. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob pulling his deeply scratched hand away the blood was flowing freely. When I saw his bloody hand I began to sob, sitting up a pair of cold arms were around me, I started to panic and my breathing became erratic.

"Bella breathe, you've got to calm down and breathe before you pass out" The voice said as the arms pulled me closer. I struggled to get away until I was released and I fell out of the arms and off of the chair. My knees bashed against the ground hard which jarred me slightly. I moved across the ground a bit till I felt safe and I turned around and saw Jacob and Edward staring at me along with all of Jacob's friends that came with him. They were looking at me like I was a mad woman. My knees were throbbing along with my head; when Edward moved over to my side and touched my shoulder I flinched away from his cold touch as the lightheaded feeling started to pass. Edward backed away and looked at Jacob "I leave her alone with you half an hour and the moment I get back she's screaming her lungs out like she's being tortured. What the hell did you do to her?" he snarled.

" I didn't do anything to her, she fell asleep in the chair and she was fine when checked on her the first time then I came out a second time and she just started to scream so I covered her mouth to keep the neighbors from thinking she was being murdered. So I didn't do a thing. It was a nightmare that had to do with you… she flinched away from you." Jacob said coming closer to me. I looked at him; I became stiff like a board of wood as he put his warm arms around me. Soon his large warm hand was rubbing against my back. I sighed softly and began to calm down, my breathing returned to normal as I felt my eyelids start to close, they felt like they were burning as I fell into a semi unconscious state. I was aware of the voices around me but I just didn't want to open my eyes again. I felt Jacob lift me with ease and carry me into the kitchen. I opened my eyes as Jacob put me down on a kitchen chair and someone placed a glass of water in front of me, I grabbed the glass of water and drank it down.

Edward took the open seat across from me, it was a tight fit with all of the others crowding around watching me like I was a doll about to break, but then again I did just have a fit out in the back yard so it was understandable that they were worried. I rubbed my eyes and took in a deep breath before standing up under my own power. With a forced smile I pushed everyone out of the kitchen and back to work. Edward stayed sitting at the table I could feel his eyes on me as Sam and Jacob were bringing me the bags of food that where sitting in the bed of the truck. I began unpacking the bricks of cheese and deli meats that I had asked for. When I pulled the knife out of the drawer to slice the meat I became nervous having Edward watching me so intently.

"Edward could you please leave the room for a few minutes you making me nervous, I'm not going to hurt myself on purpose." I said keeping my back to him. I didn't even hear him get up from the chair, right away he was standing behind me.

"Not a chance, I left you alone once and you were hurt; it may not have been physically but you were still hurt, something in your dreams hurt you what's even worse is that I wasn't there at your side first. I heard you scream then it just stopped. If my heart was beating it would have stopped right then. I thought Laurent or Victoria had gotten the better of me and you were dead." He whispered putting his arms around me. I cringed at the names and put the knife back down on the counter. For once Edward's arms weren't comforting they just reminded me of the dream. I slowly pulled out of his arms to not hurt his feelings. "Edward, I need some time away from you for a little while…it's nothing you've done at all, I just need to get myself back to my old self." I said whispering.

Edward reacted as I thought he would, he pulled away and turned me to face him. "So you want me to leave so you can be with your precious little wolf is that it?" he asked his voice was cold and biting like a winter night. "I never said that, your arms around me remind me of my dream and I'm just scared about the meaning behind my dream" I said looking into his eyes. He snarled a bit and moved a step back away from me. "You may not have said it but I can tell, you moved away from me when I tried to help, and then you cuddled against that wolf, if you want me to leave then I'll leave because clearly you've already gotten tired of me and replaced me with someone else." He said making his way over to the back door. He pulled the door opened and looked back at me "I loved you with all my heart and being and I guess that wasn't enough for you" he said solemnly, before I had a chance to move toward him he was gone.

My heart felt like it was being stabbed with millions of knives, each one more painful than the last. If I knew Edward he wasn't going to go home it would be too easy. As soon as I started to think of Edward the phone began to ring, grabbing the receiver I lifted it up to my ear. "Bella, hi it's Alice… I was just calling to ask why Edward is running away. His mind is all over the place. We're worried that he's going to do something very reckless. Carlisle sent Emmett and Jasper after him to see if they can get Edward to talk." Alice said in her quick voice. I felt a lump grow in my throat. It wasn't my fault that Edward ran but I felt bad anyway. "Alice could you come over…" before I even finished speaking she was standing before me. I hung up the phone and sat it back down on the table. "Edward ran away because he took something I said the wrong way and he didn't give me a chance to explain what had happened." I mumbled as I began to cut up the meat and cheese for the others. I was shocked that I was able to do so much so quickly.

Alice stayed in the kitchen as I brought the heaping tray out to the front yard where Jacob and the others were waiting; each one of them had a whole cooked chicken sitting in front of them. As soon as I set the tray down they attacked the tray like a pack and started in on their chickens. I went back inside as they ate. I still had four more bags of meat and cheese left over, I had a feeling I would need it. I took a seat at the kitchen table and sighed "I'll tell you what happened, since I know you're going to ask me." I looked at Alice and smiled a bit "I don't need any special gifts to know that you're dying to know what happened." I said sighing again. Across the table from me Alice sat waiting for every detail of the story. By the time I was done my throat was sore and she had moved over to my side and was hugging me. It took me a moment to realize I was crying again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Lion of Twilight**

Jasper and I began running the moment Alice told us that Edward was heading west, there was a problem every time we got closer Edward changed direction. Jasper was keeping up with me as we ran, it only took four minutes but we found Edward on the state border standing like a statue.

"I'm not staying so quit following me, can't you two leave me alone for a little while. Bella has made her choice; she would rather be with that wolf than me." Edward said sadly, I could tell that he was hurting.

I took a step forward only to have my adopted brother take two steps back. He kept moving away from us I looked at Jasper and motioned for him to back off. "You really don't believe Bella would choose anyone over you. She's so in love with you that she would do anything to keep you around. You promised that you would never hurt her and running away again is just going to break her heart yet again." I said not bothering to hold anything back, I wasn't going to sugar coat anything but I wasn't going to let Edward run off no matter what.

Edward looked at me and Jasper "She can do so much better than me, not that I want her to be with that werewolf either but if he makes her happy and she showed me that she want to be with him so why should I stay and torture myself?" he said taking a step back, I looked over at Jasper to see if he could calm Edward down. Moving closer I held my hands up to show that I just wanted to talk.

"If you love her then you won't run away and act like a child just because of some small misunderstanding that you two are having. She will forgive you again." I said as I watched Edward watch me like wild animal as he cautiously moved forward toward me and Jasper. After a little while of standing still Jasper and I finally convinced Edward that running away was the wrong course of action. "Bella is probably worried sick about you and wondering where you're running to." I said walking over so I was looking at him "You're my little brother unless you want to get technical about things. I'm going to give you some advice. Stop acting like a brat and quit running away when you're faced with something that you can't handle just because you can" I remarked standing a few feet away from my brother.

Jasper moved forward "If you don't come home then Emmett is planning on flirting with Bella he told me so himself. So unless you want her to fall to his charm…then come back" Jasper said lightly. I looked at him with glare, I heard Edward start to snarl behind me. "He was kidding; you know I wouldn't do such a thing or Rosalie would have my head" I said defensively looking at my brother he was livid as he moved forward then as soon as he reached me he sighed

"I'm not good enough for her, she was hurt in a night mare and I wasn't able to help her." he said softly.

"Running away and letting the wolf win is not going to make you feel any better" I reminded him as we stood there, a western breeze blowing past us. The scent of humans and wild animals floated past our noses as we stood in the woods.

-------------

We walked into the small building and looked around as the man behind one of the desks walked up to us.

"Yes can I help you?" he asked, I was sure that he would rather be anywhere than stuck in this place especially by human standards he must have been tired of a town where nothing happened.

I smirked a bit before clearing my throat "yes, my girlfriend and I were driving into town when our car was driven off the road by a young man in a silver Volvo, driving quite fast down the road, we would like to press charges. I'm sure that you understand it's a danger for a young driver to drive that fast." I said looking at the young man before me. Victoria stood by the door her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm just glad we weren't near any large cliffs" she said scoffing slightly and looking out the window. I looked over at her and smiled a bit to keep up our masquerade.

When we finally finished with the humans we left and headed out of the small town. "Oh you just had to add that sappy little bit about a cliff, please I nearly lost my meal from those people we feasted on earlier." I said as I stalked beside her as we headed for a small motel on the edge of town.

----------

Alice was chattering away about something I had gotten lost half way through the conversation, she was talking so fast she sounded like a chipmunk a little bit. Half way through the conversation she stopped talking and began to stare off into space. I knew that look very well; I began to get worried as she sat there for the longest time. After a minute she snapped back to normal and grabbed her phone off the table and went into the backyard. Worried thoughts flew through my mind, was Victoria and Laurent back again? Was Edward hurt? I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped when Jacob touched my hand on the table.

"Jacob…you nearly gave me a heart attack…do you guys need more food?" I asked getting up from seat and began to walk over to the counter. Jacob grabbed my wrist softly in his warm hand and out of habit I looked up into his eyes. "No I came to make sure you were all right, I mean after the nightmare I never got to ask you if you wanted to talk" he said smiling at me. "It was so confusing, the nightmare has a meaning like everything that happened in my dreams mean something. Kissing Edward…and then Edward turning into you and kissing you…then you turning into Laurent and Laurent kissing me and then him ripping my heart out all means something" I said quickly, my cheeks were deep red at that point.

I heard a small chuckle coming from Jacob "So you're dreaming about us kissing, well if you want to kiss me again just ask I'm not a shy guy and I'm here to take care and protect you from those bloodsuckers. I'm not just talking about Edward either… those two that are after you will have to go through me and the others first before they can even touch a hair on your head." Jacob said softly as he ran his fingers over my cheek. We both jumped when Alice came back inside "I hate to have to dash but… the police are looking for Edward and he's out of the cell area so I have to go warn him. I'll fill you guys in later" Alice said taking off. My mouth was hanging open, when I looked at Jacob his face had broken into a wide grin. "This day just keeps getting better" he whispered. "Bella, don't worry me and the others will protect you" Jacob added.

Jacob had gone back into the living room to help clean up the mess, Sam and the others wanted to hurry up and get the furniture back inside since they had finished with the repairs. I decided to keep myself busy by making sandwiches and just slicing meat and cheese for them when they finished. By the time I was done I had sliced ten, two pound blocks of cheese and fifteen different meats and piled them high on the tray. I carried the heavy tray outside where the gang of werewolves was talking. Sam took the tray from me and the others started grab handfuls of sandwiches and cheese and scarf it down at lightning speeds.

By the time they were done eating I noticed the sun was beginning to set, Charlie would be home soon. Sam looked over at Jacob and nodded I had assumed that they had been planning something before I came outside.

"Bella, Sam and the others are going to go now… into the woods I mean, they are going to set up a perimeter around the area for protection tonight, I'm taking a guess here that Edward isn't going to be around tonight so I'll sneak into your room later and keep watch from inside the house. I'll be in wolf form so I can keep in contact with the others. Trust me your in safe hands…err… paws tonight" he said laughing. I couldn't help but smile at his joke.

Just as Sam and the others left to start patrolling the woods Charlie pulled up in his cruiser, he was carrying a large bucket filled with fish even I could smell them before he reached me. I took the bucket and went inside to make dinner, when I started to clean and gut the fish I realized that I hadn't eaten all day. Jacob was sitting at the table his nose was wrinkled at the smell after a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore and he said his goodbyes, I knew that he was going to hide in the woods for a while till Charlie went to bed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob walking into the woods and vanishing into the darkness. It was then I realized how alone I was at the moment. When I finished the fish I grabbed the frying pan and put it on the stove and placed the cuts of raw fish in the oil and watched them as they sizzled.

Charlie walked into the room a few minutes later in a fresh change of clothes. "Bella, I got an interesting call on the radio, it seems Edward is in a little trouble… he drove some couple off the road in that silver car of his. From what they could tell he was driving at least a hundred miles an hour they barely caught the license plate. I just want to know if he drives like that when you're in the car?" he asked watching me closely. "No… it's the first I'm hearing of him driving like that" I heard myself say when I knew it was lie.

All of the Cullens tried to break the speed of sound whenever they drove. "Dad you're not going to arrest him are you?" I asked taking my eyes off the fish in the pan. I could see mixed emotions on my father's face.

"Bella… my deputies went to his place to talk to him and he wasn't there and I thought it would have been easier if he wasn't here, but he's not here either. So I have to ask… do you know where he could have gone." Charlie questioned, I knew he was having a hard time asking me such questions. "Dad, he left this afternoon we had another argument and he left to cool off, he could be anywhere right now." I answered turning back to the fish, some of the oil sprayed up and hit my hand, the hot oil hurt but I barely noticed as I thought back to Alice's premonition, that was when I realized that she had seen all this.

Leaving the stove I went over to the phone and dialed Alice's cell phone right away I got the message that she was out of cell service. I threw the phone down with a little more force than necessary. I would have to wait till later to tell Jacob what I learned. I knew that Edward hadn't come in his car this morning he had most likely ran the whole way here from his place. When Alice called and asked about Edward running away she would have known he was taking a car.

"He was set up" I whispered to myself. "Dad, the couple that made the report do you know their names?" I asked. Charlie looked at me and chuckled "I doubt you would know them they were heading to Seattle. I think the names were Victoria and… Laurie… Lauren…" I spun around quickly "Laurent…" I said looking out the back window I had expected to see them standing in the back yard. "Yeah that was it… how did you know?" Charlie asked "just a lucky guess" I responded pulling my gaze from the window and back to the fish that was starting to stick to the pan.

-----------------

Alice had caught up to us on our way back to Forks, after a lengthy explanation I realized she was right. If I went back then I wouldn't be help to Bella if I was sitting in that jail cell again at the sheriff's station. Bella had probably been questioned about me all ready.

"Emmett, I want you Jasper and Alice to go back to Forks and keep an eye on Bella from a distance if you have to. I'll be around soon; I have to get away for a couple hours till the first wave of heat passes." I said taking off and leaving the other three behind. I went north, north was safe. I just hoped that Bella was safe. With the werewolves at her place still it was impossible for Alice to see if Bella was safe or in danger.

As I flew past the trees I knew that Jacob Black may have been a mangy wolf but he was serious when he said he would protect Bella. I knew that I could trust him to keep my Bella safe from harm.

Knowing Charlie, he was ready to throw me back in that cell at the station; he still believed I was somehow involved in Bella's kidnapping almost a year ago. As I kept running my thoughts always flew back to Bella, her scent, her smile, everything about her. I knew I had overreacted before. I wanted to go back and hold her close and apologize for my actions.

I kept running north till I realized that I couldn't go to any towns within radio limits of Forks. Any of my usual hangouts would be looked into. I came to a dead halt and turned east. In a few moments I was across the border into Idaho, soon I was deep in a forest where no human would go.

I sat down on a rock and closed my eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air. The first thought that came to me was if Bella really did miss me.

Growling at my stupidity for my outburst against her I got to my feet and punched a fist size hole through the closest tree. I growled louder and pulled my hand from the tree and I began to pulverize the tree trunk till the tree topped over with a loud crash. I was angry and hungry… it was a dangerous combination.

I moved away from the tree and began to track looking for something that would fill me for a while. Soon I began to track a mountain lion ten miles east from my location, I wanted it, and I craved it I chased the scent till I came across the animal just as I was about to attack I saw something move in the bushes another mountain lion came out of the bushes it was a female. His mate I guessed, I backed away slowly and leaned against a tree they looked happy together. It was then that I began to worry again about Bella being back in Forks without me. For so many years I never thought I would find anyone and now that I've found Bella I don't want to be selfish and keep her for myself.

-----------------

After I finished washing the dishes I sat at the kitchen table and looked over some notes from class. I waited for Charlie to go to sleep; two hours passed before the TV went silent and I heard the footsteps head up the stairs and disappear into his bedroom. I sighed softly and got up from the chair and stretched out my sore back. I headed over to the back door and looked out at the woods hoping to see Jacob or one of the others running around. I couldn't see anything so I turned the kitchen lights off and left the room and headed to my bedroom.

I opened my window and changed into my pajamas, I walked into the bathroom and took care of my hair and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into my room I nearly jumped out of my skin. Sitting right at the foot of my bed on the floor was a very large wolf.

"Jacob Black, you nearly scared me to death" I hissed keeping my voice down as I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. Moving past Jacob I sat on my bed and looked at Jacob as he moved over and laid his head down on my bed, his big eyes looking up at me. I tentatively reached over and began to pet his head the first thought in my head was how soft Jacob's fur was. I kept scratching his head; I didn't want to sleep because of my nightmare from before. I watched Jacob wagging his tail. For a shape shifting wolf he was acting quite a bit like a pet dog.

Finally I decided to lie down, when I was lying on my side Jacob moved over so he was closer to my bed. Soon the fact I was laying on my bed was starting to make me tired. I felt my eyelids get heavy; the last thing I saw before falling asleep was Jacob sitting as still as a statue.

_I slept for a few hours, when I woke it was still dark out, Jacob was curled up on the floor at the foot of my bed his large tail was spread out toward the door as what I could guess was a warning incase I tried to leave. Slowly climbing out of bed I carefully stepped around his tail and sat down at my computer. I didn't realize I left it on last night; I opened my email and saw five messages from my mom. Two of them were just general information that she always sent it wasn't un-natural for her to mention Edward but one of the emails caught me off guard. In the most recent e-mail that she sent last night she changed._

'_Bella, _

_You haven't written back, is everything all right? He didn't leave you again did he? I'm worried should I come and visit you for a while? Do you want to come here for a while? Bella if he's hurt you again don't keep hanging onto anything he said you know you always have Jacob, don't push him aside. Your father says you've become very close. Mom__'_

_Sitting there I stared at the screen, then flashbacks of my nightmare flashed before my eyes. Kissing Edward and having him change into Jacob. My dream meant something then what was Laurent doing in that dream I couldn't figure it out. I placed my fingers on the keys of the keyboard and tapped my thumb gently against the space bar as I thought about what to write to my mother. I glanced over my shoulder at Jacob as he slept on the floor; I was surprised that he actually fit in the room in the first place. Looking back at the computer screen I sighed softly and leaned back in my chair. Do I really love them both? I closed the email and stared that the desktop and let it hypnotize me. I got up and looked out the window and looked out the window at the yard below. I saw movement and watched it. "Edward…" I whispered. The figure stopped and then appeared at my window. I backed up and tripped over Jacob. I grabbed him and shook him "Jacob wake up!" I screamed as the figure moved closer. "Jacob, wake up!" I screamed louder as I moved away from his side and back against the wall. "How dare you let him sleep in here" I looked up and saw Edward standing above me. "Goodbye little lamb… it's been nice to know you" Laurent said racing out of the shadows at me along with Edward. "Go Away!"I swung my arm to protect myself. My arm connected with Edward's head._

I bolted up in bed my arm was throbbing; I noticed that my nightstand had been moved. Jacob was sitting in the rocking chair. Looking around the room I noticed it was morning.

"You must have been having some dream; you were calling out my name. Don't worry about Charlie he took off much earlier so he didn't hear anything." Jacob said leaning back in the rocking chair, both his legs were on my desk chair. "Your one deep sleeper Jacob if you slept through most of it" I said climbing out of bed and rubbed my arm a bit. "Any sign of Edward?" I asked standing there.

Jacob shook his head "No word yet, and there hasn't been any signs of the other two either, but enough about that… so tell me did you dream about me? I dreamed about you" Jacob said getting up and walking toward me. I held my hands out but I wasn't strong enough to hold him back. "I care about you a lot and I'm not going to go anywhere today, I'm on protection duty today. Sam and the others went back home for now. So I get to be your white knight" he whispered putting his arms around me. I knew that I wasn't going to be getting away anytime soon.

"Jacob you please let go of me… and you don't need to protect me today; I want to be alone actually." I said trying to break his grip. "There is no way I'm leaving you alone, The last time you were alone you were kidnapped, those bloodsuckers are going to have to go through me if they want you again." He remarked his voice a little louder "I'm staying here whether you want me to or not, until nightfall when the others will be back to patrol the woods. I'm strong and willful so you're not going to get rid of me. Unlike your boyfriend I don't run away when I can't handle things. He may be a bloodsucker but he is spineless, weak fool in every sense" he said looking into my eyes.

I broke eye contact and looked away "Edward is a good person Jacob; you're just not seeing it because you're letting other's cloud your judgment. I love him and he loves me. Right now he has to be on the run because he was set up and right now I don't care if you stay here and sulk or follow me but I'm getting dressed and I'm going to find Edward and bring him back." I said looking back up into Jacob's eyes I could see he was trying to figure out what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lost Lamb **

When I finally finished dressing I ran outside to my truck where Jacob was waiting in the cab his arms crossed over his chest and a sour look on his face. I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. "Which way do we go?" I asked looking at Jacob. He looked at me "I'm not some blood hound, besides his stink is everywhere so it's really hard to find him even if I was looking for him." He said huffing loudly. I rolled my eyes and pulled the truck over.

"Jacob I really need your help" I said reaching over and putting my hand on his. "Please, I really need to find Edward" I said giving Jacob my best pouting look. He looked at me "No what you need to find is your common sense Bella." He remarked. "Jacob I need to know where to go" I said driving down the road as we headed up the highway."Fine head north he's heading for the Canadian border to hide out for a while." Jacob said looking out the window.

At the next intersection I turned north and drove to the major highway that leads right to the border. I hoped that we could find Edward before he went too far into Canada. I sighed at the silence in the truck's cab. "Jacob I know you hate Edward but if you want to stay my friend then you're going to have to get over it" I said trying to break the ice. Jacob turned his head and looked over at me. "Are you insane, there is no way that I am going to be friends with that oversized blood sucking leech just because he's your boyfriend" he said crossing his arms back over his chest. I took my eyes off the road and looked at him "Jacob Black you can be such and infuriating person do you know that. I don't care if you become his friend or not I'm just asking you to not try to rip him apart every time you see him." I said.

Jacob sighed "Watch out!" he yelled, turning my head back to the road there was a large dairy cow in the middle of the road. I turned the wheel hard and soon my old truck was going through the wooden guardrail and down over a steep embankment. There was rush of pain in my head then everything went dark.

-------------

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly there was steam from the old radiator billowing out of the front of the truck. My head felt heavy and my chest hurt from the seatbelt that held me in place. It took me a minute to remember what happened. Bella had swerved to miss a cow in the road and we went off the road. As I tried to get my bearings the passenger door was ripped off its hinges. I looked over and saw Edward standing there his hand was griping the door so hard it was actually folding in on its self.

"One minute I'm right across the border and the next I smell Bella's blood on the wind, do you realize that I thought I left her with someone who actually had the brains to keep her safe and what do you do? You let her drive off a cliff." He roared with such anger that I never had heard before. I looked over at Bella she was out cold from the looks of it she had hit her head on the steering wheel pretty hard. As I reached over to touch her Edward grabbed me tight by the shoulder and pulled me out of the truck with no problem and threw me aside like I was a small pebble.

Edward climbed into the truck and pulled Bella out slowly in case she was hurt. He held her close as he pulled out his cell phone and mumbled under his breath about no cell service. I got to my feet and walked over carefully.

I knew that he would never go for leaving her with me so I suggested the next best thing "Why don't you take her to a doctor. She has to be looked at." I said looking at Bella, the bleeding had stopped and her hair was stuck to the drying blood. I wanted to hold her and make her feel better but I could feel the anger radiating from Edward in large waves. I watched Edward stand up with Bella in his arms. "I'm taking her home" he growled at me. Bella looked more delicate than ever in Edward's arms especially with her injuries."You have no right to growl at me bloodsucker, you're the one that left and made her worry about you" I snarled back, I felt my body begin to shake this time I didn't bother to hold back as I transformed into a wolf, I snarled loudly and took a couple steps back and snarled louder.

Edward held Bella closer to his chest and backed away from me, I advanced slowly it was because of him Bella was hurt again. I lunged at his free arm and held it tight in my mouth. It was at that moment that Bella began to wake up. I never heard a scream that loud in my life, I was so shocked I let go and watched as Edward put Bella down. "Bella calm down, that's just that flea bitten friend of yours. I'm fine, it didn't even hurt at all" Edward said calmly as he moved closer to Bella and put his cold hand on her cheek. She moved away from him so quickly that she was almost a blur.

"How can you say your fine you were just bitten by a wolf" Bella said pointing at Edward's arm his shirt was in shreds where my teeth had ripped it. "Why aren't you in any pain? that should have hurt" she added backing away still. I was starting to worry "Bella?" Edward asked carefully. "Yes… how do you know my name?" she asked slowly stopping in her tracks she was a good five feet away from us both. Edward's eyebrows furrowed then relaxed "Bella… what's the last thing you remember?" he asked taking a small step forward his hands out in front of him to keep Bella calm.

Bella backed away a few more steps "I don't have to tell you, I don't even know you" she said turning around and taking off in a sprint as best as she could in the woods with the large rocks and downed trees. I gave an internal sigh. I didn't move an inch, if Bella didn't remember anything then it would scare her more if I went after her in my current form.

----------

My head was spinning and it hurt badly, nothing was making any sense to me at all. There was a young man that was bitten by wolf and he acted like it was nothing. I was starting to feel like I had just taken a trip down my own personal rabbit hole. I looked around quickly to make sure there was no white rabbit running away from me. The most important thing was to get away from that man and just get back to my dad; he would know what was going on. I looked up and saw a guard rail on the top of the hill which meant there was a road there. I saw a path that looked pretty safe and I began my climb back up to the road when I got there finally a familiar cruiser pulled up to me.

Charlie jumped out of the driver's side the moment he put the car in park and I ran over to him "Dad what's going on? I just saw this guy get bit by a huge wolf and he acted like it was nothing and he knew my name." I said starting to panic. "Bella… you were in a car accident, your truck went off the road when you swerved to miss a cow in the road and from the looks of it you hit your head pretty hard on something. Now can you tell me the last thing you remember?" he asked me calmly.

I thought for a moment "Getting off the plane at the airport and driving home to your place, then it kind of blurs into nothing" I said quietly my head was starting to throb. "Can we go now I'm feeling a little dizzy" I said which was an understatement I felt like I was falling. Charlie looked me over. "No I'm going to take you to the hospital first just to have you checked out then we'll go home and you can rest for a while." He said softly as he led me to his cruiser and helped me in.

We drove to the hospital in silence I could feel Charlie watching me closely; when we arrived at the hospital we were led into a private curtained area. I sat on the bed and waited for a doctor, I wasn't waiting long when a young doctor walked in and smiled. "Hello Bella, I heard you got a bump on the head and your memory is a little fuzzy, don't worry about your memory it should come back soon, so let's take a look at the damage" he said as he stood in front of me and pulled the hair out of the dried blood I heard him make a few sounds as he took a wet towel from the nurse and wiped away the blood "Well you don't need any stitches but I want you to run a few tests just to make sure everything is fine on the inside. Now do you feel sick to your stomach or anything?" he asked.

"Just a little dizzy and a bit of a headache and my body is a little sore mostly in my chest, I guess from the seatbelt" I replied. He nodded his head and gave the nurse instructions to take me to get a cat scan and to then get me comfortable in a private room. "Now don't worry, I just want to keep you overnight to make sure that everything is all right" he said as he signed the chart "I'm going off my shift for the night but Dr. Cullen is coming on soon and he'll keep an eye on you all night, it will help to have a familiar face"

I looked at the doctor with a quizzical look "I know Dr. Cullen? How do I know him?" I asked looking at Charlie. "Bella you've been in Forks for over a year now, for some reason you have forgotten a specific amount of time. But once you get some rest I'm sure your memories will start coming back right away" the doctor said as the nurse helped me down from the bed and into a wheelchair. I nodded my head which made it hurt even worse. I closed my eyes to keep my headache from getting worse the last thing I heard was someone yelling.

----------

I walked into the hospital and waited in the front lobby after asking for Carlisle to be paged. When he showed up finally I had been pacing the lobby for a few minutes. He led me out of the lobby and up to the third floor and down the hall to his private office. I didn't bother to take a seat "How is Bella? The memory loss how bad is it?" I asked in a worried tone.

Carlisle took a seat behind his desk "I really shouldn't be talking about a patient to a non-family member, if you had brought her to me at home earlier then I could say something but there are ethics here Edward so if you want information you're going to have to speak with Charlie about her condition." He said calmly his expression was unchanged. At that moment I wanted to smash everything into dust, Carlisle had never withheld anything I knew that this time he was doing it to build a friendship between myself and Charlie after I had hurt Bella and had a part in destroying part of his house. Without even responding I left the room, I could have read his mind but I was too angry.

I walked down to the first nurse's station I could find and asked for Bella's room number; once I had the number I stormed off and took the stairs faster than a heartbeat, when I got to the waiting area outside Bella's room I saw Charlie sitting alone his head was resting in his hands. The first thought that went through my mind was that something had gone wrong and I was too late. Charlie looked up once he felt my presence; he raked his hand through his hair.

"She's in surgery right now, to relieve the pressure on her brain. Just before she went to have a cat scan she just slipped into unconsciousness. She also has amnesia she doesn't remember her time here at all which is a good thing. She's better off not knowing you at all. Ever since she met you she's started getting hurt more and I just don't mean her physical injuries either." He said to me. I wanted to scream at him for no reason other than he was just pushing me to my limits. I bit my tongue and took a seat far from him. It was only a matter of time before the others got here, I'm sure either Carlisle would call them or Alice would have a vision of my murderous intent toward Charlie.

After a short time Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett arrived and took up collective seating around one couch. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the floor their backs against the couch. I could see Jasper was having a hard time sitting in a hospital but he was doing it for Bella even if she didn't remember any of us at the moment. When Charlie left the area to walk around and clear his head I also stood up in defense as Jacob and his mutt crew walked up the hall with Carlisle. I wanted to rip Jacob black into tiny shreds, it was then I noticed Jasper and Emmett standing behind me, they were ready to hold me back from making a scene. I glared at them as they took a seat on a couch on the other side of the room, I felt a growl ready to rip out of my chest and explode into something larger. I could tell the wolves were there to be supportive for Jacob and to keep order. I knew if I tried to fight Jacob I would be outnumbered greatly.

I paced the waiting area, my anxiety levels were going through the roof. I needed to see Bella and make sure she was all right then I was going to make that wolf pay. It was close to four in the afternoon when Carlisle came back and said the surgery was over and that Bella would be brought to her room in a few minutes. Charlie rose from his seat and followed Carlisle to Bella's room I stood rooted to the spot I wanted to move and follow them but my body wasn't listening to me at all. When my body finally started to move again I sat back down in my seat between Jasper and Emmett. I just stared forward and locked eyes with Jacob it was just the two of us. He knew the moment we alone that I was going to make him pay. I waited for Charlie to come back and allow me to go see her or for him to leave so I could sneak in to see her.

------------------

Bella was hurt because I let her out of the house and I didn't protect her, Sam had told me that she was hard headed and I never would have won if I fought her about looking for Edward she would have gone without me. Edward had a right to hate me. I hated myself for letting Bella got hurt. Getting up from my seat I walked down the hall to just get away from Edward and his glaring eyes. I walked down to Bella's room; I stood outside the door and sighed softly before walking off and heading around the hall and back into the waiting room. I wanted just run into Bella's room and hold her close to me and beg her to forgive me for letting her get hurt. I took my seat again and put my hands over my face.

I groaned and let my head hit the back of the chair that's when I felt a pair of hateful eyes staring at me. I lifted my head and saw Edward staring at me. I jumped to my feet and moved over to him. "You're just mad at yourself and you're taking out on me because you can't deal with the fact that it's entirely your fault that Bella is hurt. If you hadn't run with your tail between your legs then she never would have gone to look for you." I said.

Edward moved in a blur I was barely able to dodge his fist. I was lucky when his brothers grabbed him and held him back. "See I knew it, you're just upset that I'm telling you the truth. You're nothing more than a lousy blood sucker" I added as his brothers pulled him back to his seat before security was called. I walked back over to the others.

"We have to stay tonight, with Bella like this she'll be any easy target for those other two blood suckers, we can finish them off first then we can go back home. Sam can you and the others take outside protection and I'll stay here," I said as the others got up and slowly left their eyes looking the Cullen family over before disappearing out of sight. In the back of my mind I hoped Bella would wake up soon for Charlie's sake, I could sense that everything that was going on was taking its toll on his nerves. I got up from my seat when Bella's doctor walked by. I walked up to him. "I don't like you but I have to know is Bella going to wake up soon?" I asked I knew I sounded weak especially in front of the head vampire of a small clan.

------------

I opened my eyes and saw Charlie standing beside my bed he looked worried, my headache was gone. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked softly, I wanted to sit up but my body felt heavy so I didn't bother to try and sit up. Charlie smiled at me and took a seat on the chair next to my bed."No, your head injury was a little more severe, you passed out from a fluid buildup and the pressure caused your black out the doctors had to drill a small hole to let the pressure out and so they're going to keep you for a few days to make sure that everything went well. You're going to be excused from school until everything is back to normal." He said smiling at me. I gave a small smile "I hope you didn't call mom it would just make her do something crazy like jump on a plane and fly here when I'm fine."I said reassuringly.

Charlie laughed softly "No, I didn't call her but I plan to later after you're out of the hospital that way she won't worry about you as much. The again she always worries about you." He said giving a quick smile. "When you're feeling better I'm sure Jacob will want to come visit you" Charlie remarked. "Oh right, Jacob is Billy Black's son, you must remember Rebecca and Rachel right?" he asked before continuing. I nodded my head which made it spin a bit. "He's their younger brother than. It would be nice to meet him… again." I said smiling a bit. I looked around the room; my view was limited to the hallway outside my door and the window that over looked some trees and a street.

It was at that moment I felt the urge to look at my doorway, Dr. Cullen walked into the room "It's good to see you're up Bella. We've been worried…especially Edward, he's been snapping at the others for the last hour." He said with a smile. "Is he someone I know from school Dr. Cullen?" I asked. He smiled at me again "Call me Carlisle…and he's very close to you, he's out in the waiting room with the rest of the family. Do you want him to come in and say hello maybe it will help with your memory." Carlisle said staying close to the door. I thought for a moment. "Sure, it couldn't hurt" I said closing my eyes for a moment as I yawned a bit. I kept my eyes closed to help ignore the dull throbbing from the side of my head.

"Is she sleeping?" A soft velvet voice asked. I cracked my eyes open and saw the same young man from the woods. I sat up quickly and ignored the pain in my head. "It's you; you're the one from the woods, the one the wolf bit." I yelled out making my head hurt even worse.

Edward laughed softly. "Carlisle said you hit your head pretty hard… that must have been some dream you had." There was something about that laugh that sounded familiar but I just couldn't place it. "I wasn't dreaming, you were holding me in your arms and a big wolf about the size of a tractor was standing right in front of you and bit your arm." I said determined to not to have my words brushed aside. Charlie looked at Edward for a moment. "I'm getting some coffee then when I get back Bella needs her rest." He said in a low voice as he left the room with Carlisle following behind him. "All right Bella, enough messing around, start remembering stuff already. Without your memories you're a sitting duck." He said moving to the side of my bed. I looked at him carefully something about his voice and he face seemed so familiar but I just couldn't remember anything.

"I just don't remember anything, I'm sorry, tell me the truth were you really there today in the woods I mean or was that just a dream?" I asked softly. Edward smiled "You look tired get some rest I'm sure it will all come back to you soon." He whispered. I wanted to say I wasn't tired but my head was starting to feel heavy again. I put my head down and closed my eyes, I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep just yet. Then I heard Edward humming a tune that sounded so familiar to me but I just couldn't place it. I felt myself slipping into the darkness of sleep and then I was fully asleep.

---------------

I left Bella's room just as Charlie walked back down the hall. "She fell asleep so I let her rest. Look, I know you don't like me because of what I've done in the past but just know this. I would die for Bella she means the world to me. I want to apologize to you first for the way I have been acting. I never meant to hurt Bella at all, I love her maybe more than you love her." I said keeping a calm face. Charlie looked at me. "I know you love her; I see how you look at her, so cautiously. I may have jumped the gun about you." Charlie said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward… I have to ask you something… who is Laurent?" Charlie asked with a calm face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Treaty**

**(( I know not many are reading this story but my friend talked me into just finishing it so here is long awaited chapter 4 and chapter 5 which will most likely be the last chapter unless I get a ton of reviews))**

I stood in front of Charlie and looked at him "Laurent… I have no idea." I lied. There was no way I could tell him that I knew them because they were vampires and I was one as well. "I don't know if I fully believe" he said looking away from me. "Charlie if you'll allow it I would like to stay with Bella tonight and I think Jacob would like to ask you as well" I said keeping a straight face.

"Not all night, but I need to do something I'll be back later."Charlie said, I looked into his mind as saw his plans to go to the police station and go back to work. I knew I would have Alice keep an eye on Charlie to keep him safe. He walked away from me and went down the hall toward the elevators. I let out a deep sigh before I walked back into the waiting room. "Alice I need you to keep an eye on Charlie and tell me if he plans anything that can be considered crazy. The rest of you don't have to stay Bella is sleeping right now" I said taking a seat on a couch.

Esme and Rosalie stood up and smiled "I hope Bella remembers us soon" Esme said, Rosalie looked at me "It would be better if you just left her alone and didn't push her to remember anything." She said pushing her blonde hair behind her ear. I looked away from Rosalie and Esme as they left. I looked over at Jasper and Emmett as they sat quietly on a couch. I watched the nurses walk around out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob rise from his seat and head for Bella's room. "I'll be right back" I mumbled as I left the area and followed Jacob into Bella's room.

"Did you think I was going to let you come in here and be alone with her?" I asked staring at him and watching his every move. "She's not going to remember you, besides she needs her sleep you flea bitten wolf." I said snarling lightly as Jacob ignored me and moved over to Bella's side. "Look, I know it's my fault but it's also your fault she's like this and until she is back to normal I think we should call a truce." Jacob said not even looking at me. I looked around the room for a moment "Fine, but just this once, you go walk around and if you have to get in contact with the rest of your group. I'm going to go for some air up on the roof. With Alice, Jasper and Emmett down the hall she'll be fine" I said walking out of the room with Jacob as we went our separate ways.

I moved away quickly and made my way to the roof when I got to the door I found it padlocked shut I grabbed the lock and ripped it off the door and pushed the door open. The gravel crunched under my feet as I walked around and took in deep breaths of fresh air; I had been holding my breath for quite a while. When I felt that Jacob would be far enough away from Bella I smirked and headed back to the door. By the time I walked back down the stairs and looked around before I walked down the hallway. When I reached Bella's room I noticed that Jacob's scent was no where nearby. When I walked into the room the scent of flowers hit me hard, I looked around and saw the single vase on the nightstand. "Alice, Jasper Emmett get in her I said in a normal voice. Soon all three of them were standing in the room.

"Who the hell came into this room?" I asked looking at them all. The all looked at me. "Edward no one has been in here since you left the room" Alice said as she stood by the door. I grabbed the vase and watched the card fallout from in between some flowers. I picked the card up and stuffed it back in the flowers; I didn't want to read it, reading his words were just going to make me angrier. "I'm not leaving this room until she is being discharged" I said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. It was at that moment that I noticed Bella's hair was brushed across her forehead and tucked behind her left ear. I snarled lightly. "He touched her hair meaning he had the nerve to put his hands on my Bella." I said trying to keep my cool.

--------------

I walked into the room and cringed at the smell of the bloodsuckers that were sitting around Bella's bed I learned from one of them that Laurent had been in the room somehow and had left a vase of flowers for Bella. I wanted to feel sick but something only made me angry that both I and that bloodsucker Edward didn't even catch his scent before he was even in the room.

Going over to the empty chair in the corner I sat down and watched the others around me I wanted to close my eyes and rest but I knew that would be pure suicide especially in a room filled with vampires. I was in deep thought when one of them walked past me, I barely noticed him except for the fact he was watching me so closely I could feel his eyes boring into me. I looked at him and sneered a bit until he stopped staring at me. The room was so quiet that any noise that did happen sounded monstrous. The flowers in the room made the bloodsuckers scent weaker. I stared at the flowers and wondered just how another bloodsucker got into the hospital without us knowing. Speaking of knowing all I knew at that moment was that no matter how long it took I was going to stay close to Bella until she remembered me.

Not to mention having her fall for me and realize she's better off with me then that blood sucker is a given. I could be so much better for her and I have no intention of ever hurting her like that one bloodsucker. I looked over at Edward and saw that he was staring at me with such an intense gaze that I thought for a moment he could see right through me.

"Look glaring at me all night is just going to bore you quicker so why don't you go read a magazine or locate the nearest food source and leave me and Bella alone for a while." I said with a smirk. Edward snarled "At least when I eat I don't eat my family out of house and home like you wolves do." Edward said with a smirk.

Treaty or not I wanted to punch him out for good and wipe that smirk from his face. I knew that he would pull some sort of trick to get me in trouble with Charlie even though he had yet to find out that I was in the car with Bella during the accident. I just shrugged my shoulders. "I'm going to rest; you know sleep, something you all can never do anymore." I said leaning back in the chair and trying to get comfortable.

Edward was sitting by the window snarling at me "You try anything while she's in this condition then you won't have to worry about eating anymore because you will be dead." Edward said to me.

I gave a very light chuckle "You really want to explain to Charlie why you destroyed a hospital room and why you were able to put a three foot hole in a concrete wall with just your fist" I remarked with a smirk. I felt my eyes starting to get heavy, when they finally close I don't know how long I had been asleep but I woke with a start when I heard Bella screaming at the top of her lungs. Looking over at my friend I saw Edward moving quickly to her side and pulling her against his chest to calm her down.

"Are you planning on crushing her into silence?" I asked running my hand through my short hair as I looked at Bella. She looked scared still, it was suspected since it seemed she didn't remember us yet. Her not having her memories meant that she was still an easy target. I wanted to take Bella from the hospital and bring her back to the reservation where I knew she would be safe. Edward looked at me and growled as he kept Bella in his arms.

Getting up from the chair I was sitting in I stretched my arms over my head. "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air and I'll find Sam. Maybe he has some information that we need to know." I added moving for the door, just as I crossed the threshold the leader of the small vampire clan walked into the room.

When I made it outside Sam and the others were waiting for me they looked happy about something. I walked over to the group and walked with them to a secluded area. Sam seemed to have the biggest grin on his face. Before I was even able to ask he jumped into a response. "The female got away, she was pretty quick but we got the male he went down fighting to the end. We tried to follow the woman but we lost her around the county line her scent just vanished." Sam said calmly though I could tell he was mad that a vampire had gotten away.

I smirked "Well even if we just got one of them; our priority now is Bella's safety more than ever. With her memory loss she's in more danger than ever." I said in a worried tone.

-------------

I was glad when that wolf left, I could breathe easier now that he was gone from the room. I finally let Bella go. "Bella you have to remember me right now." I said as Carlisle walked over to the bed I barely registered he was there. "Bella, you have to remember me right now, trust me you need to remember me it's important. If you don't your life will be in danger," I said looking into her lost eyes. I could see the fear deep in her eyes. I knew that I had caused this fear when I left her in the care of that mangy wolf.

"Bella please just get better, I'm really sorry that I left you behind." I said moving away from the bed. "I'll be back in a little while so please get as much rest as you can" I added as I walked out of the room to the waiting room where Alice and the others were waiting. They were pretending to be asleep I could tell right away they faking for the sake of the doctors and nurses walking around.

I nudged Alice with my foot and I smirked as she jumped slightly "You three don't have to stay any longer. I'll keep in contact now get going." I said as Alice, Jasper and Emmett got up from their seats and headed for the stairs. When they were gone I slowly walked down the hall, I was so lost in my thought about Bella that I walked right into that mangy wolf Jacob.

"What's the word, you wouldn't be in here again unless you had something to say" I remarked keeping at least three feet between us. I still wanted to rip his throat out right at that very moment. There were too many witnesses in the hospital and exposing our secret would be bad.

Jacob motioned for me to follow him to a hallway that was empty. "Sam and the others got one of them, the male vampire about three miles from here. The other one got away and headed north. She may or may not ever come back." The Quileute wolf said to me. I shook my head

"She will come back, but she won't come alone, she knows that coming alone will be the second death of her" I snared, in my mind I had already come up with ten ways to remove Victoria from this world and then make her suffer ten times more. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even hear Jacob speaking to me. "Are you listening to me, I said Bella is better off not remembering you… all you do is hurt her so do her a favor and just leave for good, and if I ever see you or catch your scent in this area I'll rip you to into shreds very slowly then I'll let you heal then I'll do it again and again." Jacob said to me as he shoved me into a wall and headed toward Bella's room.

I snarled loudly "I know what you're up to, you want me out of the way so you can have Bella all for yourself." I said following the wolf. I heard him chuckle loudly as he walked toward Bella's room "and here I thought you only looked like an idiot, did it really take you that long to realize that I want Bella… she will be safer with me than she ever was with you, If she never got involved with you then she wouldn't in danger every minute of her life." he said to me

At that moment I snapped and snarled louder than before I was ready to attack when I felt a hand grip my shoulder with an iron grip. Spinning around I saw Carlisle standing behind me with a stern look on his young face. At that moment I knew that I was in trouble the deepest trouble I had ever been.

Just as I thought I was going to get reprimanded he smiled "Bella asked for you, not by name but she wants to see you…" Carlisle was cut off when both boys took off like a speeding bullet to see who would get to Bella's room first. I entered the room just a moment before Jacob, I heard him skid into the room. Bella was sitting up in bed talking to nurse. When the nurse left I moved over to the bed and took Bella's hand in mine.

Bella looked at us both; I could tell she was thinking her words over before speaking to us. "You two seem very sweet, I'm sorry but I don't remember either of you and I would like it if you two would just let me try to sort through all of this on my own. I don't really know you right now so I think it would be best if you just left." Bella said. I released her hand back took a step back. She was right our fighting wasn't helping her regain her memories it was probably making it worse.

-----------

When Bella had basically told us that she didn't want us around right now I knew that the moment I left that bloodsucker would sneak back in and try to worm his way back into her room and into her heart with his smooth voice and looks, he already had the advantage of going to school with her. I needed to come up with something to win Bella over.

"Bella, I want you and Charlie to join everyone on the reservation for Thanksgiving dinner; it will be a lot of fun. I'm sure my dad would like to see you again, it's been a couple months since you have been to the reservation." I remarked leaning against the wall. I could feel the waves of contempt flowing off of Edward. "You don't have to answer right now" I added with a sly smirk.

Edward was ready to rip me to shreds that I asked his girlfriend to dinner; since I knew he wasn't going to take her hunting it was the smartest choice to use his weakness against him. Bella was smiling at our banter. I could see a flicker of her former self as Edward and I fought.

I could have mentioned it to Edward but he was fuming from the other side of the bed so I decided to keep my new found information to myself. I knew Sam and the others were agitated and waiting outside. I didn't need a hive mind to figure it out. I knew they would be mad at me but they could wait a little longer.

* * *

I knew my name was Bella Swan, I knew my age; I knew my father's name and everything about before I moved to Forks. The two boys fighting in front of me they say they knew me. I couldn't remember them at all they were both very good looking and so was the doctor. They all had this air of familiarity but I just couldn't pin it down, they told me their names but the memories just weren't there. Both boys looked at me when I yawned they moved closer and began to fuss over me and started to fluff my pillow and tuck me in.

"You two don't have to do this for me" I said, as soon as the words came from my lips they were both started to argue that they had to help take care of me. I smiled a bit and how childish they were acting, it was fun to watch. When I looked over at the doctor in the corner he was also chuckling at the banter. "Doctor, do you know when I might get my memories back?" I asked giving another yawn.

Carlisle walked over to my bedside and smiled "In due time, I believe with so many places and people that are familiar you will should start to remember soon." He said smiling as I yawned again. "You should get some sleep its very late, I'm going to have the nurse come in and give you something to help you sleep. If you two are going to rip each other to pieces then I suggest you go outside."Carlisle said leaving the room.

I watched the nurse walk in with a needle and injecting something into the IV that was in my arm. I started to feel tired my eyes were heavy. I let my head fall to the side, I smiled softly as Edward and Jacob took two different chairs and pulled them to different sides of the room. I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.

--------------

I watched Jacob closely every time he shifted on the chair he was trying to sleep in. When a nurse passed by the room I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. They all knew not to bother us. Bella was sleeping peacefully. I stood up and walked over to the bed and leaned over the railing on the bed and kissed Bella's forehead. I knew that it would take time for Bella to get her memories of me back but I had all the time in the world to wait for her to get her memories back.

When Bella rolled over in her sleep I couldn't help but smile it reminded me of when I would sit in her room at night while she slept and I would watch her. It also reminded me that I was the cause of everything bad in her life. Ironically she was the greatest thing that had ever happened to me in my life. But there were times when I wondered if not running away sooner before we got this close would have been even better for her. On the other hand if I had left back then she would have fallen for that mangy wolf. It was a good thing that I talked myself out of leaving Forks forever.

That wolf that was perched in the chair on the other side of the bed, I didn't have to read his mind if I could to know that he wanted to take me out right now to have a chance with Bella. I knew his kind was dangerous but then again so was I, but I could control myself more. Speaking of control I was pretty sure I needed to feed soon or it wasn't going to be pretty. Feeding though meant leaving Bella behind not for Victoria to find her but that wolf to work his charm on her especially in her condition.

"Sleep well Bella, I'll try to be here in the morning" I whispered softly as I went back to my corner. I let my head fall back against the back of the chair when I closed my eyes to feign sleep once more I felt myself drifting away from body it felt like a mixture of sleep and meditation. It was relaxing. I could hear and smell everything around me but my eye lids felt heavy and I didn't want to open them just yet it was peaceful. When I finally opened my eyes again the shades in the room were drawn but I could see the sunlight around the edges. I noticed that there was a blanket over my body. A night nurse probably when I had been zoned out, she must have thought I was asleep. I groaned, I didn't have a plan for getting out of the hospital, I had a feeling that I was on my own Carlisle probably called in sick to avoid the sunlight and revealing our secret.

I grabbed the tissue box on the table next to me and threw it at the sleeping wolf and heard him growl as he woke up and looked at me. He looked around the room for any sign on danger. He snarled lightly and put his head back down on the bed by Bella's hand and right away he fell back asleep.

"Stupid wolf…" I mumbled as I got up off the chair and tried to assess the situation I was in. I decided the best thing to do was run and go fast and get home as soon as possible. Even though leaving meant leaving Bella to the wolf I had to take that risk. I moved to Bella's side and placed a kiss on her forehead before I took off like the wind. I moved so quickly that I didn't even register to people as a breeze even.

I made it home in record time, if it became cloudy at all during the day and Alice informed me it would be like that for the rest of the day then I would return to the hospital and stay by Bella's bedside till she was released.

By noon the sun still hadn't gone behind any clouds I was starting to go stir crazy not being able to see Bella. I could tell the others were feeling it so I decided to go into the woods where no one went so I could be alone with my own mind and my own thoughts. I worried about what the future held for me and Bella, being together was very hazardous to both our health. I never could really be myself around her because of my fear of hurting her and then just with us being together put her in danger with other vampires finding out about her.

When I came out of my thoughts I had found myself far from home I had made it as far as the Canadian border and I wasn't even running at full speed. I had to have been running at half the speed I normally would run at. Which meant some time had passed when I looked at my watch I realized it was only half past noon. If I wanted real time to pass I would have to go farther and slower. But the real question was did I really want to go. If I left even any longer than I did to clear my head then I'm giving that wolf a clear shot at my Bella. I was going to have that at all. I snarled to myself as I turned around and started to head back home.


End file.
